Thin polished plates such as silicon wafers and the like are a very important part of modern technology. A wafer, for instance, refers to a thin slice of semiconductor material used in the fabrication of integrated circuits and other devices. Other examples of thin polished plates may include magnetic disc substrates, gauge blocks and the like. While the technique described here refers mainly to wafers, it is to be understood that the technique also is applicable to other types of polished plates as well.